


blessed

by nikmood



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood





	blessed

It's like there are four separate relationships all occurring at the same time. They all blend together, but keep their separate flavors, kinda like that sesame-ginger-wasabi dressing that Cordy pours over anything that will stand still.

Gunn and I get to be silly together. We get massive amounts of tacos and sit up all night eating them and playing Playstation. I like "Resident Evil", he plays "Bust a Groove" when no one else is around. And together, we mock Wesley for adoring "Spyro". When Gunn kisses me, I feel like I'm at the top of a Ferris Wheel, kinda like the ones from the carnival that used to set up outside of town every July when I was a little girl.

Wes is the only other person I know who likes the old Hammer movies as much as I do. We watch them as he paints my toenails and I scratch his back. Sometimes he mutters Latin when he falls asleep on the couch. He doesn't mind when I leave the hall light on to act as a night-light. I taught him how to make good chili, and he taught me the proper way to brew a cup of tea. When I kiss him, he says, it's like the whole world stands still.

My boys are beautiful together, no matter what their doing. After all these years, their fighting style is sleek and fluid. They once told me that the best thing to remove demon goop from you is an entire bottle of Mr. Bubble, the original scent. And when they get out of the tub, the smell like my childhood, and it's all I can do to stop myself from grabbing them and tucking them into bed and feed them lemonade and peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and keep them there so they'll be safe and not go fight any more monsters. Instead I just pull them over to me and remind them yet again why we still fight the good fight.

I love the way I feel, late at night when the three of us are all piled up on one of the overstuffed couches in the hotel's recently refurbished rec room. You've gotta love it when Cordy and Lorne gang up against Angel and start redecorating. After yet another battle, or heck, even after a long tiring day of watching "Days of Our Lives" and answering calls for the pizza place, we all head in there and unwind. The boys might start out playing foosball while Cordy, Lorne and I play spades, but by the end of the evening, I'm smushed in the middle of a Wes and Gun sandwich, our limbs intertwined as we channel surf, arguing with the other mass of limbs on the couch across the room from us as to what we should watch, "Samurai Jack" or "Cheers". 

When I was younger, I used to lay awake at night and imagine what my life would be like. I always imagined that I'd be a mom, or perhaps a physics professor at UCLA. I never thought I'd be here. And I'm glad, because there is no way my expectations could live up to my reality.


End file.
